dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Races
Since the release of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, many previously thought mythological human and sub-human species have been revealed to the general public. Human Race Humans (人間, Ningen), scientific name Homo Sapiens, are the most populous race on the planet largely thanks to their ability to adapt themselves to their environment. Aggressively territorial, while possessing no natural means of offense or defence (claws, armour) that other races may possess, the race's ability to create and adapt objects to serve specific functions, and their tendency to form and live/work in groups, has enabled them to dominate the majority of the planet and force other races to withdraw into their own enclosed populations away from human attention. As this article is written by humans, for humans, for ease of identification when classifying other liminal races, they are classified in relation to how similar their appearance is to the average human body structure. *'Humanoid' (monsters that appear human but for one or two distinguishing traits)(See M.O.N. or ANM48) *'Demihuman' (monsters with a half-human appearance at most) *'Psudeohuman' (while bipedal and having some humanoid features their overall appearance is completely nonhuman)(See O.C.R.L.) Liminal Races Arachne Arachne are a demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a spider. The spider half is armored with hard but light exoskeleton, and their abdomen also has spinnerets and a book lung. As their size is too great to be supported by book lung respiration, they likely have a pair of standard lungs somewhere else in their bodies. Arachne possess sharp claws of the same exoskeleton material, as a means of attack as well as tools for the handling of the webbing, as they are quite dexterous. Arachne differ individually in terms of color and number of eyes. In addition, each arachne has a unique pattern on its abdomen. Their silk is some five times stonger than steel and twice as elastic as nylon. Also, they are more akin to arachnids than mammals, and can be intoxicated by caffiene. They would not seem to be monogendered, and so would likely not engage in abduction of humans. Despite this, their carnivorous nature and fearsome visage has led to their receiving a less-than-eager attitude from humans in general. Rachnera Arachnera is an Arachne. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating an arachne girl. Black Slime Black Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime that have turned black because their homes are polluted by toxic waste. It is impossible to determine their original color. Though they often make dark and satirical comments on society, they are not careful with their word choices and don't generally understand what they are saying. They are extremely violent and hostile to humans. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Centaur Centaurs are a demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. Appearing predominantly in Greecian mythology, centaurs are herbivorous and are unable to intake meat or eggs. Known as a traditionally militaristic race, centaurs are known for their power, with their equine portion being strong enough to not only easily support a human, but also capable of donning several pounds of heavy armor without exhibiting signs of stress. Centaur culture and history go back farther than most other races' and appear to be spread over a large portion of Eurasia. The race has a tendency to don armaments akin to those of European knights and follow a similar code of honor somewhat akin to that followed by medieval knights. They hold this history and tradition in high esteem and might be seen as one of the most-advanced liminal races: where most others seem tribal, the centaurs forge metal, practice agriculture, and wear fitted clothing, as opposed to loincloths and similar drapery. Centaur history is rife with battle and war, and the males of the species grew to respect brutish manliness, where the females kept more graceful and technique-focused ideals of strength. So, as the males grew more muscle-bound, crass, and hard on the eyes, the females remained largely slim and precise. In modern times, the females have grown displeased with the boorishness of their males and have taken to acquiring "teasers" (males (usually human) who sexually appeal to female centaurs to put them in the proper mood for intercourse). Centorea Shianus and her mother are female Centaurs (known as Centaurides). One of The Eight Brothers is also dating centaur girl. Cyclops Cyclopes are humanoid beings that possess the notable feature of only having one eye. Appearing in Greek mythology as members of a primordial race of giants, a Cyclops possess superhuman eyesight; able to see objects up to 2km away without assistance. However, they have poor depth perception and their eyes require constant protection from harsh environments. Manako is a cyclops who works in M.O.N. as the team's sniper. Dairy Breed Centaur Dairy Breed Centaur is a demihuman subspecies of Centaur that produces an exceptional amount of milk. Among the already well-endowed female centaurs, Dairy Centaurs have particularly large breasts. Because of this, they often serve as wet nurses for other centaurs who have trouble producing milk, and due to this it's common for Dairy Centaurs to live among groups of other centaur subspecies. Though they are about the same size as standard centaurs, their waists and legs are especially thick. Dairy centaurs are easygoing and meek. Their maternal instincts are strong, and they love small things. Doppelgänger Not much is known about Doppelgängers. They are said to be the exact copy of a person and should they ever meet the person they are copying, the original person will spontaneously die. Dragonewt Dragonewts, also known as Dragon-kin, are a reptilian demihuman race said to be descended from dragons. Possessing scales and draconian wings, a dragonewt's scales are stronger than steel and as such they can block all cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. Their tails are strong enough to support their entire bodyweight and can also detach if pulled forcefully. This attribute is a big secret kept within the race due to its association with lower class reptiles. Also, most Dragonnewts have a reverse scale (a scale that grows in the opposite direction to all the others). It is said that if the scale is touched, the dragon would go into a fury and immediately kill the person responsible; it is unknown wether this is a spontaneous reaction (like a centaur kicking when startled by something behind them) or if the scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue. Dryad Dryads, or Tree Nymphs, are psudeohumans that appear as tree spirits in Greek mythology. An incredibly long-lived species, dryads have more in common with the common plant than they do with any animal; for example the leaves on a dryad's head are fully capable of photosynthesis and their "legs" act as roots that they can imbed into the ground to absorb soil nutrients. A taciturn species with little social interaction, when a dryad chooses to "set roots" within a forest, the forest's natural health greatly increases. Dullahan Dullahan is a humanoid race most commonly known for having a removable head. Lala is a Dullahan. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a dullahan girl. Devil Devils are a humanoid species that frequently appears throughout most of human mythology and religion as tricksters and corrupters. As a race, Devils are highly variable with such things as wing size, wing strength, horn size, horn count, tail shape, and even possibly physiological body type. Mischievous by nature, a Devil's ears are capable of direction-focused hearing and are employed for the purposes of extremely effective eavesdropping. Skilled in psychic abilities such as hypnosis, they seem to find the suffering and frustration of others to be pleasurable and will actively attempt to cause drama or trouble for their own entertainment. Whether this meddling is in conflict with the restriction of liminals harming humans is unclear. Echidna Echidna are a demihuman subspecies of Lamia, however, because more of their bodies are covered by scales compared to lamias, echidnas are more closely related to Lizardfolk. Their name means "viper women", and true to their name, they possess poisonous fangs inside their mouths. Their venom is a type of haemorrhagin and must be treated with caution. Their snake-like lower bodies are covered in a unique pattern reminiscent of vipers. Eel Mermaid Eel Mermaids are a demihuman subspecies of Mermaid with long bodies like the Lamia. Unlike most Mermaids, they have no trouble living on land. Because they produce even more mucus than standard mermaids, they have trouble wearing most clothes. Their massage techniques utilizing their mucus are highly advanced, and their mucus possesses cosmetic properties as well, making them popular among other mermaids. They have a tremendous amount of stamina and often stay up all night, making them sleep-deprived most of the time. A group of Eel Mermaids run a massage program on the Beach near the Mermaid Hotel. Fishfolk Fishfolk are a pseudohuman race resembling, in effect, humanoid fish with arms and legs, and with webbing between their fingers. Fishfolk are capable of breathing air and, ironically enough, are more capable on land than the far more humanoid Mermaids thanks to their functioning legs. While appearances vary between individuals, the majority of their body resembles a fish, complete with visible gill covers, a thick tail, scales, and occasional tendrils above the mouth. The head appears to be at least a little different from a common fish's, however: the mouth is more articulated and capable of forming words, and the eyes, though lacking lids, have a noticeable degree of expression to them. The Fishfolk seem to be in direct service to the Mermaid crown, and evidently handle most terrestrial affairs for their lieges. Fresh Water Mermaid Fresh Water Mermaids are a demihuman subspecies of Mermaid. Unlike standard mermaids which reside in warm ocean waters, these mermaids regularly travel from rivers to oceans and back again. These stoic mermaids never give up their journey regardless of any fierce rapids or waterfalls that may stand in their way. Because of this, the have slim and fit bodies. Their colors are more muted than those of standard mermaids. Green Slime Green Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime. These slimes possess in their composition high amounts of natural poisons, venoms, and toxins, causing a perpetual internal reaction that converts small parts of their mass into inert gases that escape as bubbles through the body surface. This production of buoyant bubbles makes the membranes of this slime less sturdy and more fluid. As such, these slimes cannot hold full forms, and even their cranial pseudopods are runny. In conversation, these slimes will slip hurtful and stinging remarks into their words, almost unintentionally. Assumed to have adapted to environments full of food sources that produce natural poisons. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Harpy Harpy is a monogendered (female) demihuman race with the body of a human and the wings and talons of a bird. Harpies have slight frames for the purposes of flying, and as such may look far younger than they actually are. Harpy wings would seem best-suited for gliding, but are deceptively strong and can support a load at around twice the harpy's mass in the air for prolonged periods of flight. Their legs and talons are also far stronger than they would seem, and can comfortably grip such loads during such flights. Harpies have an opposable digit on the joint of each wing, and the wing at the joint can curl to some small degree. This allows for gripping of objects, but these improvised grabbers are nowhere near as dexterous as true hands. Because of this, it is likely harpies do not craft, and their clothing and tools would have to be received elsewhere. As such, it is likely that harpy villages have a number of poultry harpies to produce eggs for trading. Common harpies will lay unfertilized eggs only perhaps once every few months, so their production alone could not fill such a role. Harpies are free-spirited and do as they please with little to no regard for rules. This is compounded by the harpy's rather unintelligent mind, which has difficulty remembering things the individual finds trivial, unimportant, or disagreeable, though affection and habit can root memories deep enough that they remain, even though it can be said that a harpy's brain practically resets after three steps are taken, and this is not much of an exaggeration. The harpy race is a migratory one, meaning harpy villages are likely nomadic, as harpies are strong enough to transport any necessary loads with them, and would even be able to carry the flightless poultry harpies with them. Harpies are monogendered and rely on humans to reproduce. Unlike most such races, though, harpies do not simply abduct men for the purpose. Rather, they travel about and find men before returning to the village after mating, sometimes even finding multiple partners in a single outing to encourage genetic diversity. Despite this, some harpies will occasionally choose a mate for life, and will either move to be with them or else continually return when migration routes bring them back around. Though they appear to have some cultural norms and rules in place, and teach them, it would seem that after a certain age, a harpy will just decide that such rules are not worth following too closely. Subspecies of the harpy include the Land Animal Harpy, the Poultry Harpy and the Raptor Harpy. Papi and her mother are Harpies. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a harpy. Heavyweight Centaur Heavyweight Centaur are a demihuman subspecies of Centuar. The most muscular centaur subspecies, they are so powerful that they can move around unimpeded even while wearing heavy armor. However, since they rarely have opportunities to wear armor in modern times, they apply their strength to farming and agriculture. They are the largest and most muscular of the centaurs, and their legs are far thicker than those of other centaur subspecies. However, most are gentle, good-natured, and absent-minded, and they are often dim-witted. Holstaurus Holstaurus, or Holstaurs, are a humanoid sub-species of Minotaur. They are similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of cow-like ears upon their head. They are generally very gentle and are more associated with cows, while Minotaurs are more associated with bulls. There is a Holstaur performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Kitsune Kitsune are a psudeohuman race that appear in Japanese folklore as intelligent beings that possess magical abilities to shape shift. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others, other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. It is unknown if male Kitsune exist or if they are a single-gendered race. The more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful they are. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as a deity. Many Shinto Shrines posses statues of foxes as homages to Kitsune and the fox-god . Kobold Kobolds are psudeohuman beings that possess canine physical characteristics and traits. Abundant in German folklore, Kobolds are known for mining rich veins of Cobalt; a mineral used in certain alloys and small electronics. As such, many kobolds have earned themselves a small fortune in processing and selling cobalt on the market. Possessing coarse fur covering their bodies, a kobold's ears are around 4x more sensitive than a human's while their sense of smell is easily 1000x times more sensitive. Polt is a kobold and the owner of a sports club. Lamia Lamia are a monogendered (female) reptilian race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. Subspecies of the lamia include the Echidna, the Medusa and the Melusine. Miia and her mother are lamias. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a lamia. Land Animal Harpy The Land Animal Harpy is demihuman subspecies of the Harpy adapted for terrestrial life, like ostriches and emus. Their wings are small, but their bodies have evolved to be larger than humans. Using their thick, powerful legs, they can run at incredibly high speeds. Despite their large bodies and sharp claws, they are generally easygoing. These harpies still have slight frames but are nearly twice the size of other harpies, making them quite tall. Their wings would be a little more dexterous than a common harpy's, as they do not have large pinions to obstruct movement. Land animal harpies are generally of a duller plumage than the colorful common harpies or patterned raptor harpies, but would also be more memorable and not as keen to forgetting things, as land travel requires greater use of landmarks than air travel. The same issue of crafting would affect them as any other harpy, and they likely have poultry harpies in their villages for the production of trade material. Though still migratory to an extent, there would be far less distance covered by land harpies than other sorts when moving. Despite their flightlessness, land harpy wings are far from weak, and would be able to carry moderate loads while running by wrapping around the items or passenger poultry harpies. Land animal harpies would exhibit the same manner of finding mates as common harpies, though due to their restriction of movement, they would likely not seek multiple partners as often. Lightweight Centaur Lightweight Centaur, also known as Racing Centaurs, are a demihuman subspecies of Centaur that excels at running. They are smaller than standard centaurs, with slimmer and tighter bodies. Though they approach their rank and records with a stoic attitude and love running, they are easily injured, and they devote much of their attention to studying health care. They can be rather moody, but this can be attributed to timidity or physical and mental innocence. Since their bodies are not as large, neither are their breasts. In times past, lightweight centaurs likely served as scouts and messengers, but would likely simply perform delicate work like tailoring or peddling in modern times. Given their necessary attention to health care, lightweights probably also serve as doctors and therapists for the community, as well. These centaurs have only standard breasts, and would make heavier use of dairy breed centaurs as wet nurses than do the other species. Male lightweights would be more wiry than burly, and would not grow as much facial hair, as this interferes with aerodynamicity. This would make lightweight males the most attractive centaur males by far, but given their frames, they likely feel more pressure than any other of the species to uphold the tradition of strength, and would be both fiercely competitive and mean-spirited to compensate for their lack of actual prowess. This ironically would make lightweight males then most attractve and then the least likable. Because of this, lightweight centaurs probably also use teasers. Lightweight centaurs can probably breed with humans the same way commons centaurs can. Lizardfolk Lizardfolk, or Lizardmen, are a demihuman race that possess lizard-like attributes such as claws, scales and a detachable tail. A lizardfolk's tail stores their body's nutrients. If they should lose their tail, worse case scenario is that they'll die of malnutrition. Liz is a Lizardfolk working as an agent in the Talio private security firm. Medusa Medusa, also known as Gorgons, are a demihuman subspecies of lamia with snakes for hair. In mythology, their gaze are said to turn creatures into stone, but in actuality they possess no such ability. However, their gaze seems to be very keen, and their glare makes living creatures unable to move, as though they've been turned to stone. In reality, they have poor eyesight and only appear to be glaring despite their lack of ill will (they are instead only trying to see more clearly). Because their hair is made of snakes they are trouble by the fact that they can't change their hairstyle. Melusine Melusine are a demihuman subspecies of lamia with dragon wings on their backs. Due to this, they share characteristics with Dragonewts. In contrast to other lamia subspecies, they are more similar to sea snakes than terrestrial snakes and prefer to live by the shore. Their wings aren't strong enough to lift their long lower bodies, making them useless. Mermaid Mermaids are a demihuman liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish. Mermaids secrete a slippery slime to keep from drying out, as they may only come upon land if their gills remain adequately moist. These gills are located along the waist and are compatible with both fresh and salt water. Despite having gills, mermaids still have an operable respiratory system that allows vocalization, though they can evidently not get oxygen through it. Mermaids have webbing between their fingers, which obstructs delicate work, and their pelvic fins are the main modes of steering in the water, with propulsion achieved via the muscular tail, which has a horizontal fin at the end. This tail is not as long as that of an eel mermaid's or lamia's, and mermaids must either drag themselves with their arms and pelvic fins while on land or employ wheelchairs. The mermaid civilization is one of the largest extraspecies civilizations, and would seem to be present throughout most of the Pacific and Atlantic oceans, if not others. Given the sheer size of this range, mermaids are likely under a number of cooperative kingdoms, and not just a single monarchy. Mermaids incorporate into their range many other marine extraspecies, the fishfolk most notably. Though mermaids have been noted as trading with humans in the past, it would seem a number of recent events has soured this relationship and driven at least some mermaid houses to seek isolation from the human world. Mermaids vary individually by color of their tail and fins, the former of which commonly matches the individual's hair color. These colors are often soft, flowery, and bright, as opposed to the more solid and hard colors of the fishfolk. Meroune Lorelei is a mermaid. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a mermaid. Minotaur Minotaurs are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. Much like their bovine cousins, female minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being uncomfortable. Cathyl is a Minotaur. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating Minotaur girl. Nekomimi Also known as a Catgirl, a Nekomimi is a humanoid species similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of cat-like ears upon their head. There is a Nekomimi performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Ogre A Demihuman type. They are very tall and possess incredible strength, and have a large horn on their head. They tend to have dark skin. Tionishia is a Ogre. Oni Oni are a demihuman species that appear in Japanese folklore as a type of devil or ogre. Humanoid in appearance, Oni possess a large physique, two long horns protruding from their foreheads and unique skin pigmentations of red or blue. While both "races" possess enhanced strength and a weakness to alcohol, "Blue" oni are generally considered more intelligent and rational than their red-skinned cousins, who are considered more lax and "free-spirited". Kinu is an Oni working as an agent in the Talio private security firm. Orc Orcs are a race of brutish, aggressive and generally lustful psudeohumans. Possessing prominent fangs and a snout, their features tend to be "pig-like" in appearance. Taller and thicker than a human by half, they would have about the strength a bear, and have noses capable of accurate olfactory sense to up to a kilometer out. Aggressive scavengers and opportunistic carnivores, while they possesses a low cunning and a low intelligence when compared to other more intellectual species, Orcs do possess a crude culture of their own. Violent by nature, they will fight ferociously if compelled but tend towards more chaotic/destructive behavior such as pillaging, rape and/or cowardice. From their fixation on erotica depicting orcs with humans, it might be assumed that orcs are monogendered, meaning they would depend on humans for reproduction. On top of this, they are noted as having smuggled in guns, where other races have far more antiquated weaponry in their arsenals. This implies that orcs may indeed be either capable of producing their own guns or else are uncommonly familiar with their operation. Couple this with the likely culture of kidnapping human women, and it might be assumed that the relationship between orcs and humans--pre-Exchange Act--may have been one of the most militaristic of the extraspecies relationships. The Orc Culture Recultivation League is a group of Orc terrorists who are dedicated to the cause of increasing Orc content in mainstream erotic manga. They usually come into conflict with a similar group of humans over which erotic genre is better; Female Knight x Orcs or Female Knight x Tentacles. Pan Faun A Pan Faun is a demihuman possessing characteristics of a sheep, including a pair of curled horns on the head, a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Presumed to be a subspecies of satyr or Minotaur. Wool grows out of every surface of their body, excluding the hooves, hands, fingers, and face, and this wool grows at enough of a pace to become unbearable to the individual in question without occasional shearing. Pan fauns are, true to their nature, shy and sheepish in general, and see the shearing process as one of extreme embarrassment. Pink Slime Pink Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime. A rare species of Slime that lives in flower fields, they consume nectar and soft flower buds, making them give off a sweet nectar-like scent. It is unknown what they do when flowers are not blooming. As they are able to acquire nutrients effortlessly, they have very upbeat and optimistic personalities. Their diet of flowers and nectar, which plants use to create offspring, makes their own thinking lewd and they are in heat all year round. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Poultry Harpy The Poultry Harpy is a demihuman Harpy subspecies adapted for laying eggs. They cannot fly and are unable to run at high speeds like Land Animal Harpies. However, they produce far more eggs than other Harpy subspecies, and they continuously lay eggs nearly every day. Poultry harpies have a red crest on top of their heads. Unlike chickens, their appearance is natural, not selectively bred. They are very cowardly (chicken). Given their gross inability to transport or defend themselves to any great degree, it is likely that poultry harpies simply live with populations of other harpy species. Common, land animal, and raptor harpies are too different in lifestyle from one another to comfortably form unified villages, and these three species would form their own villages in their own regions. However, harpies cannot make things like clothes or tools because their wings lack the dexterity, so they would have to barter for or steal such things. Harpies are too laid back to actively steal from other races, so it is likely that they trade for them. This is where poultry harpies would come in: they produce eggs far more frequently than the other harpy species, and these eggs would be the harpy trade specialty. Given the poultry harpy's status, it would be in the village's best interests to have them around. So it is that villages of each type of harpy would also include a number of poultry harpies, and offer them protection and shelter. Poultry harpies are weak, slow, flightless, and chicken-hearted, so they would likely not have survived this long if not for this relationship with the other harpies. As poultry harpies cannot go out and search for a mate on their own, they would likely be carried and escorted to a place where men might be found by their village-mates or else those village-mates would invite men into the village for the purpose of mating with the poultry harpy. Likely just as dim as a common harpy, a poultry harpy could not possibly be naturally migratory, as it lacks any means to be such. Even should they not feel the inclination to move, though, they are the smallest of the harpy species, and would be carried by their village-mates when the group decides to move. Raptor Harpy Raptor Harpys are a large eagle- or hawk-like demihuman subspecies of Harpy. Their bodies are very similar to human bodies. Though other Harpy subspecies are omnivorous, Raptor Harpies are carnivores. They are proud and difficult to please, an unusual trait among the generally amicable Harpies. Raptor harpies have patterned plumage, such as found on hawks or owls, and do not have the giddy colors of common harpies or the simple uniform tones of land animal harpies. Raptor harpy wings are more angled than common harpy wings and are more adapted to swooping and cornering. As raptor harpies are purely carnivorous, their increased protein intake leads to their bodies being fuller and far less juvenile in appearance. Raptor harpy wings have very long pinions, and these would likely make them even less dexterous than common harpies. Due to the inherent difficulty this presents to crafting, raptor harpies would keep proportionately more poultry harpies in their villages than common or land animal harpies would. As hunters, raptor harpies are strong and proud, and are not as easily-impressed by other harpies. Being a predator takes a degree of cunning and consistent knowledge of the terrain and situation, so raptor harpies would be the most intelligent of the harpy species, though that doesn't mean they're particularly smart by human standards. Mate-finding would be essentially the same as with common harpies, except that raptor harpies would likely be more inclined to finding only a single mate each season, to keep enough time for hunting. As they are predatory, they might be considered a touch more aggressive than other harpy species, and even though harpies would not usually abduct men, if any of them were going to do it it would be these ones. Red Slime Red Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime. Compared to normal slimes, red slimes are more acidic and volatile, and their bodies contain more digestive juices. They are smaller than standard slimes and have more aggressive personalities, and are known for their acrid behavior and remarks. It is believed that they developed acidic bodies capable of digesting just about anything to adapt to life in environments with little edible matter. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Scylla Shapeshifter Shapesifters are a race of beings that can take on any appearance they desire. Although their true forms are unknown, they are said to be quite eldritch and are affiliated with the Cthulhu Mythos. Doppel is a Shapeshifter, although she refers to herself as a Doppelgänger as people seem to understand a Doppelgänger better than a shapeshifter. Shark Mermaid Shark Mermaids are a demihuman subspecies of Mermaid with sharp teeth and the lower body of a shark. Shark mermaids are entirely carnivorous, a rare trait among the predominantly omnivorous mermaids. Their personalities are wild and aggressive. In the past they engaged in pirate-like activities, but more recently they have begun to abstain from piracy. Like sharks, the skeleton in the lower bodies is made of cartilage, making them very delicate. They are mentally weak, as well. Slime Slimes are a race of Pseudohuman beings composed of a gelatinous water-based substance whose bodies can be molded into various physical forms. Slimes are actually not understood to be liminals at all, but fall under a category of beasts and monsters the sort of which were pushed into extraspecies lands and are thus more known to extraspecies persons than to humans. Slimes are amorphous life forms likely consisting of several membranes to contain their mucus-like composition. In addition, a slime possesses two eyes, these evidently being akin to brains as well as visual organs. The psuedopod on top of the slime is composed of different mucuses, and has special sensory abilities. Suu's pseudopod can read minds, though it is unclear if this is unique to her as per her apparent uniqueness. The slime commonly moves by sliding over and adhering to surfaces by way of its secretions, and will digest anything absorbed into its body, though its primary sustenance is derived from moisture, the consumption of which will increase the slime's volume. Suu may or may not be a special case in the way of slimes. She adopted a humanoid form and was able to speak by mimicking those around her. Although she is treated as unique in doing so, there is evidence to suggest that perhaps, indeed, all slimes are capable of such. While Centorea recognized Suu as a slime, she was obviously not familiar with slimes: she was genuinely surprised when her means of attacking it was totally ineffective. More than this, Centorea had to speculate that Suu was after water: she didn't already know that. This would suggest there is very little known of slimes not only by humans, but by extraspecies, as well, especially considering the centaur race is one of the oldest and well-versed in terms of history, and if they had records on slimes, Centorea, as a member of one of the head families, should know something about it. In light of this, then, Centorea and Miia being surprised by Suu's behavior would not entail much: they don't have "normal" slime behavior to compare against. This implies that other slimes would also be able to do as Suu does, given a chance, but are either too isolated to do so or else are simply slain on sight on account of their nomination as dangerous animals. Indeed, it would seem that further research has in fact turned up a variety of slimes, all capable of holding humanoid shapes. With the several subspecies now outlined, slimes are likely well on their way to being considered fully-privileged liminals. Recent discoveries now show that all slimes are both intelligent and fast learners, and that their initial ignorance was due too their not having a culture of their own. Suu is a Slime. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a Slime. Tetra Arms Tetra Arms are a species of demihuman that possess two or more pairs of arms. A nomadic race, prominently living within tribes in desert environments, the more active members of Tetra tribes loot passing caravans for treasure, provisions and sometimes abductees. The tattoo paint across their bodies are proof of their courage. Usagimimi Also known as a Rabbitgirl, an Usagimimi is a humanoid species similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of rabbit-like ears upon their head. There is a Usagimimi performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Yuki-onna A Yuki-onna is a psudeohuman that appears in Japanese folklore as a snow spirit of inhuman beauty that appears before travelers trapped in snowstorms with the purpose of killing them. While the Yuki-onna race is not inherently malevolent, their stoic demeanor and their natural environment being hazardous to humans, may have given rise to myths that they intentionally cause deaths. While possessing elemental control over ice and snow, Yuki-onna can not live in high temperate environments without assistance. Yukio is a Yuki-onna who runs the Arctic Inn onsen. Zombie Less a race than a condition, zombies are totally dead in the biological sense, except perhaps in brain activity. Zombies are vulnerable to the same manner of decay a normal corpse would exhibit, and unless prosthetic intervention is taken, they will presumably rot past the point of functioning. This intervention can be in the form of preservative chemicals or artificial organs, but zombies may also graft dead parts to themselves. As they will not heal wounds, this serves as a manner of repair, and appears to be possible with any sort of material that provides continuous connection, like thread, for instance. Whether there is a restriction on what they may graft onto themselves or if they are indeed able to graft any sort of thing anywhere on their body is unknown. The brain is assumed to be the center of functioning and physical connection to it in some way necessary for the zombie's parts to animate, but at least moderate damage to it has not shown to have negative effects on the zombie in question, and whether a body would continue without its brain is not currently known. Given their effective immortality and numbness to pain, zombies are laid back and easy going as a whole. Whether or not only humans are subject to zombification or if other races or species can also enter undeath in this way is unclear. The exact processes and phenomenons that lead to one becoming a zombie are not widely known, and would appear to be a point of secrecy for many zombies. Gallery File:ExchangeProgram1.png File:ExchangeProgram15.png File:ExchangeProgram2.png File:ArcticInn1.png File:ArcticInn2.png File:MON13.png Category:Terms Category:Monsters